


to wish impossible things

by creaturefromspace



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaturefromspace/pseuds/creaturefromspace
Summary: After landing herself in detention for the first time, Dani has a conversation with Jamie that changes her life.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 30
Kudos: 447





	to wish impossible things

Dani Clayton knew that she was gay, and that was fine with her. She didn’t exactly like it. Not yet. She was out to her friends and family, and they didn’t seem to really care either. There were so many other things to care about than that. She was a senior in high school with a partially sober mother and a pretty decent set of friends. College was just around the corner, and she didn’t even know if she was going yet. So being gay wasn’t anything she gave much of her time to. It wasn’t like there was anyone worth her attention anyway.

Then something funny happened.

After getting assigned her very first after school detention for skipping class with her friends, she was put in a position where she would have to interact with the other delinquents of the school. Jamie was in detention. She was there all the time. Dani was sure of it. Some people just had that look to them. And on top of that, she had quite the reputation.

Jamie was a loner. She didn’t partake in friend groups or after school activities. She blended in almost too perfectly. The bad behavior was probably only her acting out because of the rumors about the kind of person her mom was. She apparently didn’t have the best home life, and that scared a lot of people off. Dani never liked gossip, but she made sure to keep her distance from the other girl anyway.

Then detention happened, and Jamie grabbed the seat right next to her by pure coincidence. They had briefly locked eyes when she had walked into the classroom, but Dani didn’t think much of it. Jamie was chewing gum, and Dani could smell the apple flavoring of it from where she sat. It made her want a piece. The teacher on duty left the room to grab a coffee from the teacher’s lounge, but everyone in there knew that meant he would not be coming back until it was time to release them all. It was all fairly predictable.

Dani let out a sigh as she stared at her phone screen, wondering how the time was ever supposed to pass with nothing there to do. She glanced up at Jamie, who was drawing a rose in white ink on her math notebook. It wasn’t exactly the best doodle she’d seen, but Dani wasn’t much of an artist herself, so who was she to judge?

Deciding to make the most of a shitty situation, Dani leaned over to the other girl, making her presence known. Jamie glanced at her but did not pay her any mind.

“So, what are you in here for?” Dani asked, hoping it sounded like the cliché joke she intended.

Jamie’s face remained expressionless. “A teacher caught me tagging on one of the bathroom stalls.”

“Oh, yeah?” Dani grinned, assuming she was getting messed with right back. “And how did a teacher catch you doing that in the bathroom? Was she in the stall with you?”

“No, but somebody else was. I served my time for that last week, though,” Jamie said, smirking.

Dani swallowed, unsure of if they were still joking or not. “Wait, for real?”

“No, not for real.” Jamie rolled her eyes, putting her marker down. “Nobody in this damn school ever even acknowledges me. I got caught tagging because apparently I didn’t disguise my handwriting well enough. Teachers are smarter than you give them credit for.”

Dani felt a little guilty for being a part of the people who chose to ignore Jamie. It wasn’t like she was going out of her way to be mean to the other girl, but she wasn't exactly making an effort to be nice to her either. This was the first time the two of them had ever really talked. And they’d been going to the same high school together for almost four years now.

“What did you write?” Dani asked, genuinely curious.

Jamie appeared pensive, and when she looked back up at Dani, Dani was taken aback by how blue the other girl’s eyes were. She figured she’d never been close enough to ever really notice. It took only a few seconds for Dani to realize something. Jamie was beautiful. Her brown hair fell down around her face in natural waves, brushing the tips of her shoulders. And the dark grey flannel she wore hung loosely around her neck, making her fingers look even more slender than they already were as they peaked out through the cuffs.

It was new to her. Finding someone else attractive. She was used to ogling celebrities and the occasional stranger on the street. Nothing like this. Dani retreated back over to her desk, confused and alarmed. Jamie only continued to stare.

“Why don’t you go and find out?” Jamie tempted, her stare burning holes into Dani’s eyes. “Check the bathroom across from the theater room. Stall two.”

Dani nodded, and when she spoke next, her voice was a lot softer than it had been a few moments before. “Sure. I’ll make sure to do that.”

Jamie stared for a moment more, as if expecting something else to be said, and then returned her attention back to her sketch, adding a stem and two leaves to her flower. Dani reached into her bag and took out her English homework, deciding to get some work done until they were released from detention. Time slowed down even further with Jamie sitting next to her. Dani found herself stealing glances at Jamie every few minutes, counting down the seconds in her head until she could reasonably look again without weirding the brunette out.

By the time the teacher on duty returned and they were all released from detention, Dani was convinced something was wrong with her. Jamie was the first one out the door and left without a goodbye. That much was to be expected. Dani packed up her things as efficiently as possible and retreated to the building across from the one she was currently in, finding herself in the bathroom across from the theater room. She was all alone in there.

With two fingers, she pushed open the swinging stall door, stepping all the way inside before closing and locking the door behind her just in case anybody did decide to walk in. Her eyes scanned over the expanse of space, seeing lots of different tagging, but none that looked recent. Then she saw it. Right above the toilet paper holder in what looked to be written with a thin, white sharpie.

 _Dani Clayton is hot_  
\-----

“Was that some kind of joke?”

Jamie looked up at her from where she sat outside the cafeteria, seemingly unsurprised by the accusation. She was wearing a backwards hat today, pushing the hair out of her face and making her eyes stand out just a bit more than they usually did. Dani wished she wouldn’t have noticed something like that, because it only made her palms sweat.

“What do you mean?” Jamie asked, cool as ever.

“I did what you told me to do. I saw what you tagged in the bathroom. Why would you write that? Are you trying to mess with me, or what?”

“Depends on what you mean by ‘mess,’” she said, with a cheeky look on her face.

Dani’s heart was pounding in her chest. The idea of Jamie being gay had never crossed her mind before. Not until yesterday, when she’d seen what she’d written. And then it all made a bit of sense considering Jamie dressed like she knew exactly what she would do with a woman in her bed. Dani knew she must have been telling the truth about being the one behind that message. Nobody else at their school would have the nerve to write that. Not in the girl’s restroom, that is.

In all honesty, Dani had not been able to get Jamie out of her head. Despite being classmates for years, she was now invested in her. Last night was a rough one with minimal sleep. And Jamie was the first thing she thought about when she woke up that morning. It was definitely something Dani didn’t want to make a habit of, so she needed answers.

“Are you just trying to get a rise out of me because I’m gay?”

Jamie frowned. “No, of course not. I was just in the bathroom one day and realized nobody had ever taken the time to write something worth reading in there. I thought I’d change that. Didn’t expect to get caught for it, but I’d say it was a fair trade.”

Dani looked around, unsure of whether or not she was actually being told the truth. There was a pretty good chance she was being played with, but something about the look of seriousness on Jamie’s face told her otherwise. She took a seat across from Jamie, nervously playing with her fingernails. Her heart started to race.

“So, what you’re saying is that you actually find me attractive,” Dani said slowly, looking up into those dazzling blue eyes again.   
Jamie let out a chuckle, shifting in her seat as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Relax, Clayton. Just because I think you’re cute doesn’t mean I’m trying to jump your bones. I have a girlfriend, you know.”

“Y-you do?”

Dani tried to keep the disappointment from her tone, but she couldn’t help the shock that slipped through. Jamie never spent time around anyone else at school unless she was forced to. Her dating somebody was the last thing she’d ever speculate. Dani wondered who her girlfriend was, and what she was like.

“Yes, I do. This may come as a surprise to you, but some people actually find me to be quite pleasant.”

Dani parted her lips, confused by the implication. “I think you’re pleasant.”

“Oh, really? Is that why you’ve said less than fifty words to me in the four years we’ve gone to school together?”

“Well, I-” Dani stopped herself, knowing she didn’t have a good excuse for that one. “Things are different now. I do want to talk to you. I want to get to know you.”

Jamie didn’t look convinced, and Dani didn’t blame her. She almost didn’t believe it herself. She chewed on her bottom lip, trying to figure out what had happened between yesterday afternoon and today. Was it really all because Jamie had called her attractive and revealed that she was gay, too? Or was it the color of her eyes and the way words fell from her lips with such effortless humor? Or maybe it was that she smelled like apples still for some reason and her hands looked like they could plant a tree and cradle her face all at the same time?

“Why now?” Jamie asked.

“Why not?”

She stared at her, nodding after a few moments. “Good point. I hate to burst your bubble, though, but I don’t take fondly to the idea of new friends.”

“I can win you over,” Dani blurted, panicked.

“You think so?” Jamie stared at her as she nodded. “Okay, fine. Friday. Let’s meet at the coffee shop on Central. 6:00 o’clock.”

Dani didn’t need to write it down. She knew she would remember. She smiled gratefully at Jamie while the other girl went back to whatever she’d been doing before Dani had interrupted her. Knowing she’d been dismissed, Dani walked away. Despite the knowledge of Jamie having a girlfriend, she couldn’t help the way her body was tingling from head to toe. The feeling never went away.

\-----

Dani had never been to that coffee shop before. Coffee wasn’t really her thing, but after observing Jamie around school the rest of the week, Dani learned that she drank a cup almost every morning. She took hers black. Dani took note of the order that was scribbled onto her cup in barely legible handwriting, figuring it would be of use to her later. They had one class together in the mornings, something that had never been important to Dani until now. Her and the brooding brunette had exchanged several looks over the course of the week, some more intense than others.

Or maybe that was just in her head.

Dani took a seat at one of the table’s in the back, checking the time on her phone. She was ten minutes early. Exhaling loudly, she occupied herself on her phone, needing a distraction from the nerves that were eating her from the inside out. She was there for a good fifteen minutes before she saw the chair in front of her pull out and Jamie plop down onto it.

“Hey, Clayton,” she said, staring her up and down.

Despite seeing Jamie at school only hours before, Dani still found herself eyeing the girl in front of her, captivated by the casual aura about her. For a loner, Jamie seemed more than comfortable holding her own weight in a conversation, casual or otherwise. Jamie relaxed into her chair, and Dani had a fleeting thought that her poor posture totally gave away her sexuality and she had never noticed it before.

“Hi,” Dani greeted, smiling welcomingly. “It’s good to see you.”

“Five days a week isn’t enough for you, huh?” Jamie asked, grinning.

“That’s different. We don’t talk at school.” Dani cleared her throat. “Although, I’d like to start, if that’s okay with you.”

Jamie stayed quiet for a few heavy moments, eventually leaning forward across the table. “What changed? For real.”

“I don’t know. I keep asking myself the same thing, but I just can’t seem to get you out of my head,” Dani said, instantly regretting her admission. “I mean, maybe there’s a reason for it. You don’t have many friends, right? Well, maybe I’m meant to change all that.”

“You want to be my friend?” Jamie asked, clearly not buying into it.

“Yes.”

Jamie sighed, staring down into her hands. Dani watched, waiting for the decision that was to come. Would they be friends? Could they be friends? Was that really all she wanted from the other girl?

She knew the answer to that last one, but it was merely a fleeting thought that she pushed to the very back of her head.

“Look, I’m pretty used to people coming in and out of my life. I don’t like to bother with attachment or dependence anymore. The people at school are assholes, but they leave me alone and I’m grateful for that. You say you want to be my friend now, but there’s no guarantee that a week from now you won’t be acting like I don’t exist just like the rest of them. Why don’t we just save ourselves the trouble and go back to being strangers, yeah?”

Dani felt confused and dejected. The rumors she’d heard about Jamie’s family had to have been true. For no other reason could Dani think would cause her to feel that way about potentially making a friend. Why did this have to be so difficult?

“Jamie, I don’t want to pretend you don’t exist. I think we’re past that at this point,” Dani argued. “I have no idea why, but ever since we talked in detention Monday afternoon, I can’t shake this feeling of familiarity. It’s like we know each other already.”

“We do know each other. We’ve been classmates for years.”

“Not like that! It’s just-” Dani sighed, frustrated by her inability to put the feeling into words. “Can’t we just get to know each other at least? You might actually realize I’m not such a bad person to be around.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt that. It’s not that I think you’re a bad person, Dani. It’s not that at all. I’m just not really the kind of person who wants to get to know other people.”

“But you’re here now, aren’t you? You must want to try. Even just a little.”

Jamie frowned, staring at her. “I came here to find out what you really wanted from me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that there’s always a catch. You being nice to me after all these years, there’s gotta be a reason for it.”

“I promise, there is no catch.”

Jamie eyed her for a few seconds longer before conceding. She looked down at her watch, causing Dani to wonder when the last time was that she’d even seen anyone use a wristwatch. Rising to her feet, Jamie placed her hands in her pockets, confusing Dani even further.

“I gotta get going. My girlfriend’s waiting for me to go pick her up,” she said, motioning towards the door.

Dani got to her feet as well. “But you just got here. We haven’t even ordered anything to drink yet.”

“Truth be told, Dani, I didn’t expect to even stay this long with you. I just wanted to come and set the record straight. This will be a whole lot easier if we just go back to the way things were before.”

She walked out before Dani had a chance to convince her to stay. Not that there was much she could have said to convince her anyway. A curiosity riddled vaguely with jealousy wormed its way through Dani’s conscience as she thought about who Jamie’s girlfriend could be. She left the coffee shop empty-handed before she could dwell on it any further.

\-----

“Hey, Jamie.”

It was Dani’s third Monday in a row greeting the other girl on her way into class. Despite sharing one class together, their interaction remained minimal to obsolete. Jamie kept up her end of her own request and avoided Dani at all costs. Dani, on the other hand, was finding it much harder to go back to the way things were before. She didn’t mind being ignored by Jamie. She’d ignored the other girl enough. She figured it was her time to be on the receiving end of the indifference.

However, this Monday was different from the others. Dani had come prepared with enough ammunition to get Jamie to at least look at her. Before school, she made a quick stop at a Starbucks and picked up a black coffee. Jamie usually always had one of her own, but Dani noticed on Monday’s she looked too frazzled to get one in time.

Dani placed the cup on Jamie’s desk, watching as the other girl stared at the cup, figuring out what it was. She straightened in her seat, her eyes slowly moving up Dani’s body until they were locked with her own. Dani tried to keep the chill from running down her spine as she was rewarded with the sight of those stunning blue eyes.

“You’re making this harder than it needs to be,” Jamie said.

“I’d argue the same thing about you.”

Jamie smirked and Dani felt her knees wobble. “This doesn’t make us friends.”

“No, of course not,” Dani agreed, smiling victoriously when Jamie reached for the cup and took a cautious drink. “Not yet.”

“Not ever,” she corrected, but there was a twinkle in her eyes that said she’d been shaken down a little bit. “Thanks for the coffee, Clayton.”

“Anytime.”

Dani walked to her desk feeling more accomplished than she had in weeks. Her heart was still pounding from their interaction, and she realized and accepted all in the same moment that she was in serious trouble. There was something charged between the two of them, an attraction that ran deeper than something of a platonic connection. Whether or not Jamie was willing to acknowledge it was beside the point. It was completely accidental, but it was there. And Dani could no longer deny herself of the obvious.

She had a major crush on Jamie.

The dread set in after her second major realization of the hour, because it couldn't have just been enough that she liked a girl who wouldn’t give her the time of day.

Jamie already had a girlfriend.

\-----

On some rare occurrences, Jamie would walk past Dani during lunch on her way to her usual lone bench. Dani always waved, which went unnoticed by her friends, but Jamie would hardly ever even look up from the ground. Today, after the successful coffee mission from earlier in the week, Dani felt a little more brave than usual the moment she noticed Jamie heading her way.

“Hi, Jamie,” she called, catching the other girl’s attention.

Jamie looked her way, not even sparing a smile as she went back to staring at the ground as she walked. Dani felt her own smile fall from her face as her excitement died down. Around her, her group of friends were all staring at her now. Their conversation had died the moment Dani had acknowledged someone else. Someone they didn’t like, at that.

“Why are you talking to that freak?” Peter asked.

Peter was an asshole most of the time, but he was excellent at convincing everyone else otherwise. Dani saw straight through his bullshit every so often, but never despised him enough to walk away from his friendship for good.

“She’s not a freak. She’s actually a really nice person,” Dani said, hoping he would leave it at that.

He didn’t.

“Then why did she just look at you like she hates your guts?” he retorted, earning a few chuckles from around the table. “Got an explanation for that?”

Dani frowned at him, feeling her anger bubble up in a way it rarely ever did. “She thinks I’m playing at some sort of an angle or something because I want to be her friend. I’m working on it. She’s gotta let me in eventually.”

“Dani, haven’t you heard the rumors about her family? Her mom sleeps her way around town and her dad is too pathetic to do anything about it.”

“Shut up, Peter,” Dani said, growing more upset by the second.

“Dani, he’s right,” Edmund said, placing a hand on her shoulder. “You don’t want to associate yourself with someone like that. There’s a reason she doesn’t have any friends. It’s probably for the best that things stay that way.”

And then there was Edmund. Talk about pathetic. He had been after her since they were kids, and at times could be damn near relentless. Even when she told him she liked girls, he was not deterred in the slightest. He was the last person to be judging Jamie.

Dani shook his hand off, turning to face him. “Jamie is a nice person. She hasn’t done anything wrong. Not to anyone. I can’t believe that I’ve spent years ignoring her instead of getting to know her all because you guys convinced me there was something wrong with her. Who cares if her mom sleeps around? How does that make her strange?”

“She’s a dyke,” Peter answered, like that one statement proved all he needed to say on the matter.

Dani instinctively stood up, furious and in disbelief that she’d been investing so much of her time in people who would talk like that about others. “In case you haven’t noticed, I'm one too. And there is nothing wrong with us for that.”

“We know that you like girls, Dani,” Edmund tried to reason. “It’s just different with you.”

“Why? Because I never actually pursue anyone so it’s easier for you guys to pretend that I don’t?”

“Dani, you’re overreacting,” Peter said, rolling his eyes in a belittling manner. “What is this really all about? Are you into her or something?”

“So what if I am?” Dani asked, eyes blazing. “Are you guys going to start ignoring me, too? Say bad things about me behind my back? Well, go right ahead.”

She walked away before she could hear what they had left to say to that. Her eyes were hot with unshed tears, but she refused to cry. She looked over to where she knew Jamie would be, finding a bit of relief at the sight of the brunette girl. Jamie was sitting at her usual bench, eating a sandwich with her over-ear headphones on. Dani never thought the day would come where she’d be yearning for a seat at Jamie’s table and swearing to never return to her own.

\-----

“Who’s your girlfriend?”

Jamie set down the pen she’d been holding. “What?”

Dani shrugged, feigning innocence. “I was just thinking about how I don’t see you interact with anyone at the school, so your girlfriend probably doesn’t go to school here. You never talk about her.”

“Well, that’s because it’s private.”

Two weeks had passed since she’d abandoned her lunch table. Dani had started eating and hanging out with some other people she knew, who were a whole lot more accepting. It was like black and white to her when she reflected on her old friend group.

Jamie had started acknowledging her a lot more than she used to. Now, when Dani said hi, Jamie actually managed a smile. A small one, but a smile nonetheless. Dani brought her coffee a couple more times, and those days she was rewarded with a couple sentences of conversation. But somehow, Jamie was still holding her ground and keeping Dani shut out. It was a miracle to Dani that she was even talking to her right now.

“What’s she like?”

“Fantastic.”

“I’m being serious,” Dani said, exasperated by the lack of information.

Jamie frowned, clearly growing uncomfortable. “So am I.”

“Does she know about me?”

The other girl looked at her, unamused. “What is there to know?”

“That I’ve been trying to be your friend for months now and you won’t let me.”

“Oh, yeah, she knows. She thinks you should let it go, actually.”

Dani shook her head, resisting the urge to laugh when Jamie cracked a smile. It was clear that she was being fooled with, but she still couldn’t help but wonder if her name had ever come up between them.

“I want to meet her.”

Jamie’s eyes widened as she shook her head back and forth. “That is never going to happen.”

“Why not?”

“Dani, why can’t you just let it go?”

“Why can’t you?”

Jamie sighed. “Look, I know what people say about me. I know what they say about my family. And maybe they’re right. About my mom. About my dad. About me. I’m nothing special, but I like myself enough to not let it get to me.”

“Well, I like you enough that it does get to me,” Dani responded, wanting to falter, but standing her ground anyway because she meant it. “I don’t let anyone say anything bad about you. Not in front of me.”

Jamie looked surprised by her admission, but it clearly was not enough to wear her down. “Although I appreciate the effort, Clayton, you’re just wasting your time.”

“I don’t see it that way.”

Nothing else was said between the two of them. Nothing else really needed to be said. Dani had tried, and yet again, her trial was met with failure. Jamie was not breaking. Not even budging. As Dani lay awake that night, an idea occurred to her. One last shot at getting Jamie to let her in.

And then she was done.

\-----

Dani took a seat in the after school detention classroom for the second time in all four years of high school. Jamie was inside already, doodling something like always. She looked up when Dani sat down next to her, clearly surprised to see her there.

“What are you doing here?”

“I have detention.”

“Well, obviously. What for?”

Dani knew that the only way this was going to work was if she played this just right. She needed to be aloof about it. Otherwise, Jamie would lose interest.

“Tagging.”

Jamie’s eyebrows rose up to her hairline, not buying into her story yet. “You tagged something?”

“Mm-hm."

Dani took out a spiral notebook from her bag, along with her Physics textbook, and began taking notes down. She could feel Jamie’s eyes on her still, awaiting further explanation. Dani wasn’t going to give it to her that easily.

“What did you tag?”

“I’m not telling you.”

Jamie scoffed. “Why not?”

“Because.”

For once, Dani felt like she was holding all the cards. It was nice not having to make all the effort for once. Jamie’s interest was clearly piqued, but that was only the first part to it all. Dani pretended to read a paragraph about velocity.

“Well, can you at least tell me where it is so that I can see for myself?” Jamie asked. “I need to corroborate your story.”

“I think you can guess where.”

And there was no doubt in her mind that after detention let out that Jamie would walk over to the same building Dani had walked to after her first detention, and that the other girl would go into the same stall she had tagged something in so very long ago. Dani wondered what the look on her face would be when she noticed the scrawling right above her own tag, done in gold ink this time, that read:

_Jamie is the most wonderful person in the world_

\-----

“I have to say, you’ve taken me by surprise. I never would have seen you coming, and yet, here we are.”

Dani looked up from where she was sitting in the grass underneath the willow tree at the edge of their campus. Jamie looked tall for once, with her usual boots on as she stood over Dani in a pair of worn-down overalls. There was something different about her, and Dani realized it was her eyes. She could nearly see the resolve around them, as Jamie came to terms with the fact that she wasn’t going to be able to ignore Dani any longer.

“I thought the people deserved some truth worth reading in there,” Dani said, making Jamie smile.

“Is that it?”

“And I needed to prove to you that I wasn’t going anywhere,” Dani told her, watching Jamie’s hand reach up to move the hair out of her face and behind her ear, making it so that Dani could peer even deeper into her eyes.

“Well, I believe you now.”

“And?”

“I’m scared.” Jamie broke the eye contact, looking off to the side. “You’re pretty intimidating, Dani. I mean, you’re so nice to me, and sometimes I really didn’t even deserve it. I was cold towards you, but you never gave up.”

Dani patted the spot in the grass next to her, surprised when she was taken up on that offer and Jamie sat down beside her. So close, their knees were touching. Her cheeks felt hot.

“I know what it’s like to be scared to let people in,” Dani told her. “People can be bad, but they can also be really good. It’s a gamble to trust someone else, but the good ones always make the risk worth it.”

Jamie looked at her, teasing the beginnings of a smile. “I’m starting to think that you make all of this worth it.”

Dani felt her breath catch. Neither of them said anything for a moment, but the silence felt needed. Dani felt a warm hand land in hers and held onto it tight, feeling like she could cry as everything she’d been working so hard to accomplish was coming to fruition. Jamie was letting her in.

She pulled the other girl into her arms without even thinking, feeling Jamie’s chin tuck itself perfectly into the dip in her shoulder as the brunette finally gave herself over to somebody else. It was more contact than both of them were used to, but neither pulled away. Neither would even dare to. Dani felt so safe and squeezed her eyes shut tight, willing the moment to last forever.

“I’m so happy to hear you say that,” she whispered. “I’m so happy you’re here right now. With me.”

“I can’t say there’s anywhere else I’d rather be,” Jamie replied, making Dani smile widely. “Who knew graffiti could be so romantic?”

Dani pulled away to question what she meant by that. Whether Jamie was talking about her own tag or Dani’s. She didn’t even have the time to ask anything before Jamie’s lips crashed onto hers, soft and plump just like Dani had imagined they’d be. Dani reacted on pure instinct alone, pulling Jamie closer to her to the point of almost losing her balance.

For what was probably a solid minute straight, they made out unabashedly on their school’s campus, thinking nothing but of each other. Then reality set it, and a very troubling thought occurred to Dani, who broke away immediately.

“Wait, what about your girlfriend?”

A flicker of confusion passed through Jamie’s eyes, and Dani knew it must have all been a lie. Probably to get Dani off of her back and provide a convenient escape route if need be.

“There is no girlfriend,” Jamie said, confirming her suspicions. “There never was.” Jamie looked deep into her eyes, sighing softly. “Its only ever been you.”

Dani couldn’t believe what she was hearing. The news was enough to make her kick and scream out of pure joy into her pillow once she was back home. It was that feeling of pure elation and giddiness she had only experienced a handful of times throughout her life. She settled on the now all too familiar feeling of her eyes welling up with hot tears, threatening to fall, but for a good reason this time.

“Only me.”

As if to confirm what she’d said, Jamie pulled her into another searing kiss, holding onto Dani so tight, Dani wondered if the other girl thought she was going to somehow slip away. There would be time to figure everything out later. For now, only one thought kept repeating itself in Dani’s head as she kissed the only girl who had ever stolen her heart.

_Only us._

**Author's Note:**

> This show made me cry ugly tears. Dani and Jamie deserved better.


End file.
